


More than just mommy issues

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Justin x Sheri, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Clay rescues Justin from the streets and hides him in his room. The broke boy has been starved of affection. When Clay is harsh and causes Justin to spiral into a panic attack unknowingly, Sheri helps calm him down. Clay puts her in charge on babysitting duty and she finds out Justin's secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Sheri worked around her room picking up everything she needed for school and shoving it into her backpack. She really regretted not setting her bag the night before. She shoved her English book and chemistry book into her bag grateful she only had two periods today, zipped up her bag and grabbed her phone and car keys before heading downstairs. Her parents had left for work early. She ran into the kitchen pulling open the cupboard draws to pull out a granola bar and grabbed a bottle of orange juice before slamming it shut and running out of the house. She locked up and sat in her car setting everything in the passenger seat before sending a text to the rest that she was on her way, running slightly late.   
"Shit. Today of all days." She cursed under her breath as she turned the key in the ignition, put the car into gear and reversed out of the driveway smoothly before heading to the school. 

She parked up and cursed hearing the bell go off as she got out slamming the car door and locking it before racing towards her first class of the day. She apologised for being late and took the empty seat beside Clay.  
"Are you ok? What happened?" He whispered to her as he kept his eyes locked on the passage Mr Felton was reading out.   
"Nothing just overslept." She replied with a fake but sweet smile.   
Luckily English was over quickly and she headed to her next and final class before Clay pulled her to the side.   
"Hey, do you have a minute?" He asked her.   
"Yeah sure, what's up?" She asked studying the concern on his face.   
"I need to ask you a really big favour." Clay began.   
"Ok." She replied slightly hesitant.   
"So a few days ago, Tony and I found Justin Foley downtown." Clay began keeping his voice low.   
"Oh my god, is he ok?" She expressed her concern. She had never been close to Justin but they had shared classes earlier on in the year before e disappeared and even though he struggled, he had always been very sweet to her and she had even offered to help him out with his homework but he had refused attempting to pull an "I'm too cool for that shit" excuse on her.   
"I don't even know. He's completely out of it, drugged up and currently detoxing on my bedroom floor." Clay explained to her.   
"Aaah so what's the favour?" She asked raising her perfectly shaped and pomaded eyebrow at him.   
"I know you're done for the day after this next class and was wondering if you could watch Justin for me until the end of the day? Please, Tony can't skip class or it'll fuck up his probation and the others all have classes including me. Please, would you?" He practically begged her. She thought for a moment looking at his pleading brown eyes that were also incredibly dreamy. She sighed and nodded.   
"Ok. I'll do it. Meet me out of my class at 10:45am and then we'll walk to our cars." She told him.   
"Thank you! Thank you! I owe you one." He told her embracing her in a big bear hug before letting go and shooting down the hallway before the next bell rang. 

Chemistry was Sheri's least favourite. She couldn't wait until the end of the year to drop it. The numbers and equations had her head reeling with confusion. She mostly zoned out for most of the class when Ms Ebbottson was trying to explain compounds to the class. She was grateful the bell rang signalling the end of class and couldn't wait to be out of there. As stated, Clay was waiting outside for her.   
"Ready to go?" He asked.   
"Err yeah, just a sec. I just need to head to my locker to grab a few things if that's ok?" She asked to which the dreamy brown eyed boy nodded. At her locker, Sheri took switched her books, grabbed some snacks, her perfume, lipgloss and cardigan before turning back to Clay.   
"Thanks." She smiled at him.   
"No problem." He answered with a small shy smile. 

They headed out of the school and walked to the car park. At 11am that morning, the air was cool and crisp and there was a cold breeze. Sheri unlocked her car setting everything onto the passenger seat.   
"I'll go grab my car and head out first and you can follow me back to mine." Clay told her.   
"Sure." She smiled buckling up and setting her phone ontop of her bag were she could eye it quickly. She waited for Clay for pass in front before following his dark green Prius back to the Jensen resident. 

The drive to his place was quick with there no traffic on the roads. Sheri parked up her little red mini around the corner just in case she needed to make a quick getaway of Clay's parents arrived home quicker than expected. She turned off her engine and quickly checked her bag making sure she had everything she needed before grabbing her phone and heading out to meet Clay.   
"Thanks for doing this again. It really means a lot." He thanked her.   
"It's no problem, I'll try and help out as much as I can". She smiled at him. Clay couldn't help but gaze at her incredible smile that sent sparks flying his chest. God, she was gorgeous. But that would have to wait until after. 

"If I'm correct, he should still be asleep on the couch in my room. He's a little dazed but once he wakes up, he should be able to remember you. Just speak to him slowly and watch him carefully." Clay explained to her as they walked up the steps to his front door. He jiggled his key in the lock unlocking the door and heading in waiting for Sheri to step in.   
"Don't worry about my parents, they don't get in until 5:30 everyday so you'll have the house to yourself so help yourself to food and drinks." He told her to which she smiled and nodded thanking him. 

She stepped in and gazed around at the Jensen resident. The house was much larger inside than it seemed. The hallway was spacious with the living room on her right hand side and the kitchen up ahead and Mr Jensen's office on the left hand side. She followed Clay up the stairs and into his room. 

She was supposed at how clean and well kept his room was. His bed was made, his desk tidy with only just his laptop, few textbooks on there and bits of stationary on one end. On his bedside table was a small black lamp, alarm clock, phone charger, bottle of deodorant and a pile of comic books she knew Clay was crazy obsessed about. 

On the small couch on the far end of the room, there he was. The small, broken, tired and extremely vulnerable young boy she had once known as her classmate. Justin was fast asleep wrapped in a small blanket, snoring quietly his brown curls laid gently on the large fluffy pillow. The small table in front of him was loaded with boxes of medication, water bottles, a mug, a couple of energy drinks and large tissue box. 

"Why don't you settle your stuff down and get comfortable? He should be getting up soon, I'll go make him some toast and some tea." He told her before heading out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Sheri smiled and settled her bag on Clays bed putting her phone down on his bedside table. She smiled at the comfortable setting. She opened up the window slightly to let in some fresh air. 

In the meantime, as she waited for Clay to come back up, Justin began to stir. His eyes fluttered opens and he groaned holding his head.   
"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He looked up to find Sheri looking back at him with a soft smile.   
"Shit!" He yelled startled.   
"Justin, Justin it's ok. It's ok." She cooed slowly stepping towards him.   
"It's ok, I won't you hurt you. You're safe." She cooed trying to calm him down.   
"Justin, do you remember me?" She asked to which the boy nodded.   
"...'m not stupid." He grumbled in protest frowning at her.   
"I know that. I didn't mean to upset you." Sheri apologised.   
"Clay asked me to watch over you, I hope that's ok." She asked him.   
"I don't need a fucking babysitter." Justin spat at her pulling his legs round and sitting up.   
"Yes you do so don't be a shithead about it." Clay answered him as he came into the room holding a smell tray with buttered toast, a mug of tea, a cup of orange juice and a small muffin.   
"I have to go to my next class in 20 minutes so Sheri will be staying with you until I get back." Clay told him but Justin rolled his eyes. He set the tray down on the table before urging Justin to go to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash up before digging into his breakfast. 

When Justin came back into the room, Clay was explaining to Sheri what she needed to do whilst he was gone.   
"Make sure he drinks lots of water, it'll make him feel like throwing up but needs to flush it out of his system. Oh and he's gotta take these every 4 hours." He told her handing her the small box of painkillers.   
"I've gotta head back to class so Sheri's staying with you until I'm done." He explained to Justin.   
"I don't need a babysitter." Justin grumbled at him.   
"Yes you do so don't be a dick. Do as she says." Clay instructed him covering him with a soft blanket before grabbing his backpack, saying bye to Sheri and heading out.   
"You know he's got it bad for you." Justin told her snuggling into his pillow. Sheri smiled and shook her head at him.   
"Have you taken your medicine this morning?" She asked without meaning to sound so maternal.   
"Yeah a bit ago." Justin answered.   
"Ok good." She replied sitting down at the desk and watched him fall asleep. Justin slept in until noon. He woke up stretching out his limbs and laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling.   
"Morning, did you sleep alright?" She asked him handing him a bottle of water which he took and began to drink.   
"I'm bored." Justin stated.   
"Clays got some board games we could play?" Sheri suggested. She headed over to his closet and pulled out monopoly from the top shelf carrying it to where Justin was sitting and began to set it up. 

Justin watched her curiously as she fished around for the little figurines so they could choose what they wanted to be.   
"Why are you doing this?" Justin questioned.   
"Doing what, you said you were bored?" She asked him slightly confused.   
"Why are you being nice to me?" Justin glared at her.   
"Because you coming back obviously means a lot to Clay and because I care about him, I'm doing him a favour." She told him and held her hand out to Justin revealing the tiny figurines so he could pick. 

They spent most of the afternoon playing board games and making light hearted conversation every so often. Sheri would pause the game to make sure Justin ate and drank enough as well as take his medication. 

After 30 minutes, Justin felt tired and his eyes began to droop. He laid down on the couch and Sheri covered him with a blanket. He was asleep almost instantly. She looked down at him giving him a small smile before gently ruffling his long brown curls. She sat down on Clay's bed casually scrolling through her phone before boredom kicked in and threw decided she should probably work on her English assignment. Romeo and Juliet was not going to interpret itself. After analysing a few pieces of the passage and writing notes, she took a short break heading to the bathroom and then rummaged through her bag to find herself a snack. She took out a kit kat bar she had been saving and tore the packaging open. She munched quietly trying not to wake up Justin as she looked down at her phone. 

However, Justin talking in his sleep had made her jump. She coding make out what he was saying just a few groans, gasps and mumbling but it soon changed to him shouting and yelling in his sleep. He began thrashing under the covers.   
"No! Please! Stop!" His voice croaked.   
"Shit!" Sheri cursed and leapt off the bed to Justin's side.   
"Justin? Justin, wake up. You're having a nightmare." She began in a loud voice hoping it would wake him up but nothing worked.   
"JUSTIN!" Sheri cried out. Tears spilled from the broken boys eyes as he continued to swat at her. She'd been good enough to avoid his hits until this once where he smacked her in the face sending her falling onto her arse. She groaned in annoyance and pain. She stood up and huffed defeated before thinking for a moment and trying a new tactic. 

Sheri went over to Justin and shook him awake sitting beside him and gently pulling him into her arms.   
"Justin, calm down. It's ok. It's ok. You're safe. It's me, Sheri. You're safe at the Jensen house with me in Clays bedroom. Ssshhhhh". She hushed holding him close. She sat behind him and held him in her arms hushing him as she gently rocked him.   
"Justin, wake up. It's ok, you're safe." She cooed softly. Justin's tear glazed baby blue eyes flew open as tears escaped down his cheeks.   
"Ssshhh it's ok, you're safe. You just had a bad dream." She repeated trying to calm him down.   
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." He sobbed.   
"It's ok, it's not your fault." She cooed gently stroking his hair. 

They sat together in silence for a few minutes with only Justin's sobs being heard within the room.   
"Why don't you go wash up and l get you something to eat?" She asked him wiping away his tears as he nodded and got up from her arms trudging to the bathroom. 

Sheri headed downstairs to warm up some chicken noodle soup and a bread roll for him setting it on a tray along with some water and a chocolate pudding cup she knew would lift his mood. She walked back upstairs to the bedroom to find him sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey how're you feeling?" She asked him setting the tray on the desk and pressing her hand against his forehead.   
"Still shit." Justin shrugged.  
"You've got a fever." Sheri told him sadly.   
"What else is new?" Justin grumbled.   
"Hey, I have something that'll cheer you up. Look what I brought you?" Sheri told him holding up the pudding cup.  
"Is that chocolate?!" Justin exclaimed.   
"Yes but you have to keep it between us. I don't think Clay emails appreciate it me feeding you crap." Sheri told him. Justin nodded eagerly.   
"Yeah yeah I promise." Justin told her.   
"Ok now eat your soup and bread roll first and then you can have your pudding cup." Sheri instructed. Justin poured adorably.   
"But I wann'ed it now." Justin told her pouting.   
"Justin Foley, are you pouting?" Sheri chuckled.   
"Maybe." Justin folded his arms and turned away from her.   
"Eat your food first and then you can have it." Sheri told him running her fingers through the brown waves of his hair. Justin sighed and soon nodded. 

Sheri took the bowl and scooped up some of the soup bringing it up to her lips to blow gently before bringing the spoon up to Justin's lips.   
"I can feed myself." Justin protested.   
"I know you can but last time you rushed and threw up all over Clay's shoes." Sheri reminded.   
"Didn't mean to..." Justin mumbled pouting at her.   
"If you're going to act like a baby, I'll treat you like a baby." Sheri warned him.   
"I'm not!" Justin argued.   
"Stop pouting and do as you're told or you can forget about me watching you. I'll call Tony instead." Sheri threatened him.   
"No, I'll listen!" Justin told her as he took the mouthful of soup she offered him.   
"Good boy." Sheri praised also teasing him. 

After lunch, Sheri took down the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up. She headed back upstairs to see Justin hadn't moved. He sat on the edge of the bed and was sobbing quietly.   
"Justin, hey what's wrong?" She asked him softly bending down and gently cupping his face with one hand as she stroked his cheek.   
"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked again.   
"You're the only person I've ever known who's been so nice to me." Justin told her.   
"I'm sorry for being a brat." Justin apologised to her.   
"Hey, ssshhh. It's ok. I can't imagine what you've been through when you were homeless but I'm glad Clay found you and I'm here for you ok? You're not a brat. You're just not used to someone caring about you, huh?" She asked to which Justin nodded slowly.   
"I know it's hard but we're just trying to help you get better." Sheri told him. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him into her chest. Justin rest his head against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her holding onto her waist.   
"You're going to be ok, Justin. I'm right here." She cooed and pressed a soft gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Justin tired himself out crying in her arms. She had him lay down in bed and get some rest. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled getting up to leave and sit back at the desk but Justin held onto her hand.   
"Please stay with me, Sher." Justin asked looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.   
"Alright, scoot over." She told him sitting up against the headboard beside him. Justin rest his head against her chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked down at his innocent face and gently ran her finger along his eyebrows and forehead.  
"Stop. Makin' me sleeeepppyy." Justin yawned tiredly and nuzzled into her chest more.   
"Good, go to sleep." She told him stroking his hair and cheek. They stayed like that until Clay came home. 

He walked into the room to see his crush snuggling the homeless boy in her arms and his eyes widened.   
"Hey" Sheri greeted him.   
"Hey." Clay replied.   
"What's going on in here?" He asked.   
"He wasn't feeling so well and asked me if I'd sit with him until he fell asleep and then this happened." She smiled at him.   
"Aaah ok. You guys look very comfortable." Clay commented.   
"It's not like that. Just give a second and then can we talk outside?" She asked him to which Clay nodded. Sheri untangled herself from Justin's grip and covered him with a blanket. She gently ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek before exiting the room. 

"What's going on?" Clay asked slightly jealous.   
"I think I've figured out Justin's issue." Sheri told him.   
"The way he acted with me today. It was so different to the Justin we'd known. He's so much younger, more vulnerable and scared. He refused to eat his lunch and I threatened him saying I'd call Tony and he shook his head like a little kid and said "no no, I'll be good." Sheri told him.   
"He's got serious mommy Issues." Clay told her.   
"I know that but after today, the whole asking me to stay with him snuggling him etc, I think he sees me as a caregiver because I've been siting on him all day and he was really comfortable with me that he let himself drift off to a younger state of mind." Sheri told him.   
"You're basically telling me Justin's been acting like a big baby with you." Clay told her. He sighed and explained.   
"Sher, it's because of everything. His mom not giving a shit about him, him being homeless etc."   
"I know that but now he has someone to look after him until he's better." Sheri told him.   
"I only have one class tomorrow so I'll be here just after 10am." Sheri told him.   
"Alright, but Tony has a free period first thing so he said he'd be down to watch Justin for an hour." Clay told her.   
"Are you sure that's a good idea? He got scared when I even mentioned Tony's name." Sheri told him.   
"We don't have another option. If he's so open and comfortable with you then you need to talk to him. Reassure him it's ok or whatever." Clay told her.   
"Alright but keep your voice down. He's sleeping." Sheri warned him.   
"You can get going if you want? I can watch him besides mom and dad will be home soon." Clay told her.   
"I will once he's up. I think he's sort'a attached to me now." She smiled. 

After 20 minutes, Justin woke up. He curled up on his side and reached out for Sheri but wasn't there and panicked.   
"Clay?" Justin asked looking up at the older.   
"Where's...where's?" Justin panicked not able to get out his words looking around the room.   
"Calm down, Justin. She just went to the bathroom." Clay told him. 

After a few minutes, Sheri walked into the room after freshening up. She looked at Justin who looked like a kicked puppy.  
"Clay, what did you do?" Sheri asked him as she went to Justin's side. The lost broken boy immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her neck.   
"Hey, it's ok. I'm here. Come on, take deep breaths. In and out. You're ok." She hushed him gently rubbing his back.   
"Don't go." Justin pleaded her.   
"I have too, hun." She told him running her fingers through his hair.   
"No!" Justin protested tightening his grip on her. She sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead before looking up at Clay who shared an equally sad and confusing look.   
"It's fine. Just say you're staying over at Jess', she'll cover for you." Clay told her.   
"You sure?" Sheri asked him.   
"Right now, I have no idea what's going on but he clearly doesn't want you to leave." Clay told her.   
"Justin, Sheri is going to stay the night with us, is that ok?" Clay bent down looking at him. Justin looked back up at the older boy and nodded against Sheri.   
"I need to go home and grab a few things though, I'll be back in 15 minutes. Is that ok, hun?" Sheri asked Justin.   
"Promise you'll come back?" Justin asked her sounding like a little kid.   
"Of course I will." She smiled at him pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"It's cool, I'll watch him." Clay told her.   
"Alright, I'm going to head to the store on the way back. Text me if you need anything." She told him.   
"Sure, later." He waved her off as she grabbed her bag and went down the stairs and to her car. 

She sat down and just thought for a moment before driving away. What was happening? Justin Foley. The Justin Foley was suddenly so attached to her. She didn't mind, she felt for the kid and knew everything he went through. His junkie whore mom throwing him out, her several boyfriends beating him up to a bloody pulp and living homeless for 5 months. Her heart went out to him. She couldn't imagine what he was going through but ever since this morning he couldn't bear to be away from her. She figured t was because she spent the day making sure he was doing ok, taking his medication, eating, drinking and cleaning him up. 

For once Justin Foley had someone who gave a shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri sees how Justin is slowly attaching himself to her wanting the love and affection she radiates towards him knowing how starved he had been of it for the past 17 years. 
> 
> Clay picks up on Justin's headspace that changes every so often and hopes to get answers to find out what Justin's issue is or if he's projecting the feelings of having a maternal figure loooking after him in Sheri.

Sheri headed home to pack her things for the night and next day so she could get ready for school at Clay's. She packed a soft cami and cotton pyjama pants to change into, kept her jeans but packed a new shirt along with her toothbrush, lotion, deodorant, makeup and phone charger.   
"I'm staying over at Jess' tonight. I'll be back tomorrow." She told her mom kissing her cheek before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door before she could say anything else. 

She stopped by a grocery store to pick up a few snacks as well as more medicine for Justin before heading back to the Jensen residence. It had just gone 5pm when she arrived back at the house and made her way up the stairs before she heard yelling coming from Clay's room.   
"Oh shit!" She cursed and raced into the room throwing her things down by his bed as she saw Justin curled up on the couch with tears running down his cheek.   
"What the hell is going on?!" Sheri yelled looking over at Clay.   
"He was asleep. I went to put the blanket over him again because it fell and he just jerked awake and freaked out when he saw me." Clay told her.  
"Did you try talking to him?" Sheri asked him to which Clay shook his head.   
"Let me handle this." She told him rolling up her sleeves and making her way to Justin.   
"Justin? Hey, it's ok. You're ok. It's just me." She cooed softly slowly walking towards him.   
"You're ok, you're safe. No ones going to hurt you again." She reassured him. She kneeled down in front of him and gently rubbed circles on his back.   
"Justin, you're ok. I'm here, hun." She cooed gently stroking his hair.   
"Sheri?" He sobbed looking at her.   
"It's ok, I'm here." She cooed. She opened her arms for him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed against her shoulder curling up into her.   
"Ssssh you're ok. You're ok. Clay didn't mean to scare you." She hushed him gently rocking him in her arms as she rubbed his back holding onto him as he cried.   
"Justin..." she began.   
"I'm sorry." Justin apologised.   
"Sssh, you have nothing to be sorry for." She cooed gently wiping away his tears and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Let's get comfy and I'll stay with you, ok? I promise I won't leave." She reassured him. She sat up on the couch and Justin curled up beside her. His head resting against her chest near the crook of her neck as she held him close and rubbed his back.   
"Hun, you need to focus on your breathing. Come on, in and out. Take deep breaths." She cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so broken." He sobbed against her.   
"Sssshhh don't be silly." She hushed him.   
"Everything is going to be ok." She reassured him.   
"No it won't. I'm so fucked up." He sobbed.   
"No you're not. You've just been through a lot. You're not alone anymore. You have me and Clay and we're all going to help you get through this." She reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Get some rest. I'm right here, hun." She added holding him close, running her long perfectly manicured finger nails through his brown wavy hair and gently stroke his cheek until he fell asleep.   
"Now do you see what I mean?" She asked Clay who had been sat on his bed watching intensely at the interaction.   
"Justin's got a huge issue." Clay told her.  
"Dumbass" Justin mumbled at him.   
"Hey." Sheri warned him.   
"I know but right now he needs to rest. Has he eaten and had his medication?" She asked him.   
"Yeah just 20 mins ago." He told her as she nodded at his words. She looked down and saw him fast asleep against her chest. She couldn't help but look at his innocent features. He was just a lost broken boy who needed a second chance. She gently placed his head on the pillow and brushed his hair away from his face.   
"Poor thing." She sighed getting up and covered him with a blanket. 

Clay nodded for her to follow him into the hallway so they could talk.   
"What's up?" Sheri asked.   
"You know he's got serious mommy issues?" Clay told her.  
"I know but right now I don't really care. He's just a kid who needs someone to take care of him and make sure he's ok. For once he has someone that gives a shit about him. It wouldn't kill you to be nicer to him. He's been through a lot." Sheri told him.   
"I know, I know. I'm sorry, this whole thing just has me on edge that's all." He explained.  
"It'll be ok. I'm here to help as much as I can." She reassured him.   
"He needs us." She told him placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"Sheri...?" Justin mumbled sitting up half asleep.   
"Sheri?" Justin called again.   
"Hey, I'm here. How're you feeling?" She asked walking into the room and sat beside him.   
"Head hurts." Justin pouted.   
"You're still burning up, hun." She told him getting up to head to the bathroom.   
"Nooo." Justin whined as she detached herself from him.   
"She'll be right back." Clay reassured him. She emerged from the bathroom holding a bowl of cool water and a small flannel. She helped him lay down and soaked the flannel in the cool water before pressing it against Justin's forehead. He sighed contently.   
"Just rest, you'll be ok. I'll wake you in a few hours to take your medicine again." She told him gently stroking his cheek. Justin nodded leaning into her soft touch.   
"Thanks." He replied sleepily. 

"Jeez Clay, what did you give him? He's out cold?" She asked him.   
"He needed it. He's been acting like a whiny little kid all afternoon." He told her.   
"Hey, be nice. We don't know what he's been through besides the obvious. There's probably a reason behind it." Sheri defended him.   
"Tomorrow when you finish class, I'll come home with you and maybe we can get Justin to talk. He can't keep acting like this besides mom and dad will end up finding out sooner or later and after that I don't know what'll happen." Clay told her.   
"Alright." She nodded. 

Justin spent the rest of the afternoon dozing in and out of sleep. Sheri doted on looking after him as Clay headed downstairs for a little while so he could greet his parents when they came home from work.   
"It's alright, I'll make sure he stays quiet. You go." She reassured him.   
Clay nodded and headed downstairs and put on the tv in the living room.

Meanwhile back upstairs, Sheri sat in front of Justin on the floor as he slept behind her on the couch. She sighed and ran her manicured fingers gently through his hair. After a few minutes, Justin woke up to go pee and dragged himself to the bathroom. He trudged back and sat on the couch where Sheri wrapped the blanket around him.   
"You ok?" She asked gently cupping his cheek with hand and stroking it lovingly. He leaned into her touch and nodded.   
"Thanks." He gave her a small smile.   
"Any time." She smiled at him.   
"Justin, there's a few things we need to talk about but I told Clay they can wait until morning so we can make sure you're feeling ok tomorrow." She told him.   
"I know it's going to be hard but we need you to speak to us so we can help." She told him.   
"I know." Justin sighed against the warmth of her palm.   
"I just don't know how to." Justin told her looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.   
"You don't have to be scared anymore. Everything you tell us will stay between unless we think you're in danger then we'll have to let Clay's mom know. She's an amazing lawyer so she'll be able to help. Understand?" She told him.   
"I understand." He told her. She smiled and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.   
"How about we watch a movie on my laptop and then tomorrow you can talk to us ok?" She told him. 

Sheri got up and grabbed her laptop from her bag and set up Netflix.   
"What should we watch?" She asked sitting behind him with Justin resting against her shoulder as her laptop sat in front of them.   
"Iron Man 3?" Justin asked.   
"Sure." She smiled and pressed play placing a blanket over them and wrapped her arms around Justin with one hand over his and the other she ran through his brown wavy hair.   
"Let me know if you need anything ok?" She asked him to which he nodded against her. She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Halfway through the movie, Justin fell asleep against her snoring softly and Clay entered the room.   
"Everything ok?" Sheri asked him.   
"Yeah they don't suspect a thing. I told them I'd be working on my English assignment for the rest of the night." Clay stated.  
"And..?" Sheri questioned.  
"Already done." He smirked.   
"Nerd." She chuckled.  
"How is he?" Clay asked.  
"He's getting better. His fever has gone down but he's super clingy and whiny." She told him.   
"I can take over if you want?" Clay asked.  
"No it's good. He's kind of adorable like this." She smiled.   
"Mom and Dad ordered pizza so I'm going to head back down and swipe some up for you." Clay told her getting up.   
"That'd be nice, thanks. Don't forget the ketchup". She smiled at him.   
"I'll bring up some toast and tea for Justin." Clay told her.   
"Great. I'll wake him up in 20 minutes so he can eat and have his medicine." She told him. 

Clay disappeared downstairs and after a few minutes he brought up a tray of food without bumping into his parents. The tray was filled with a mug of tea, 2 coffees, pizza, fries and slices of buttered toast.   
"Wow this is great, thank you." She smiled at him.   
"Yeah no problem. Lemme know if you need anything else." Clay smiled at her. 

"Justin, hun. You need to wake up. You need to have something to eat." She cooed shaking him gently.   
"Wake up, hun." She repeated. Justin turned over in her arms and stretched. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He opened his eyes and was met with her kind brown eyes and loving smile.   
"Hi." He smiled up at her.   
"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked.   
"Ok, hungry." He told her.   
"You're in luck, Clay brought up some food." She told him.  
"Is that pizza?" He asked sitting up.   
"Yes but you're eating toast." Clay told him.   
"Why can't I have pizza?" Justin whined.  
"Because I don't want you throwing up on my shoes again." Clay told him.   
"Please?" Justin asked looking at Sheri with his puppy dog eyes.   
"No. We need you to get better. Maybe later when you feel better and you can stomach more but for now it's just green tea and toast." She told him sitting up with him and heading over to the desk to grab the plate of toast to place in front of Justin.   
"Eat up." She encouraged him. 

She sat at the desk and sat with Clay as they dug into pizza with Justin looking at them with dad puppy dog eyes.  
"Don't look at me like that, Justin." Clay told him.   
"What?" Justin replied innocently.   
"You know why. Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me". Clay added.  
"Hey don't be mean. His puppy dog eyes are adorable". Sheri told him.   
"Of course you'd fall for it." Clay chuckled.  
"Not as much as your dreamy brown eyes." She flirted with a wink. Clay chuckled looking down as a blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Ew." Justin expressed his mouth half filled with toast.   
"Hush." Sheri swatted at him.   
"Mom and dad will be gone by 8 tomorrow morning and Tony will be here shortly after to watch Justin." Clay explained changing the topic.   
"No, you said you wouldn't." Justin protested looking between them both.   
"It's just Tony?" Clay asked.   
"Justin, what is it?" Sheri asked concerned. He kept his eyes averted and wouldn't look at her.   
"Justin, hun. Remember what we talked about? It's ok." She cooed softly gently cupping his cheek.  
"You said you wouldn't leave." Justin replied looking up at her with sad baby blue eyes that tugged on her heart strings.   
"I'll be gone for less than 2 hours and then I'll come right back to you. I promise." She told him.   
"I won't leave you. I promise. Clay and Tony both have my number if it's emergency though. I'll go to class, head home for a few minutes and then be right back." She reassured him.   
"Promise you'll come back?" Justin asked her.   
"I promise." She nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Can I sleep in your arms again like...like earlier?" He asked nervously playing with his fingers before looking up at her and seeing a sincere and kind smile on her pretty face.   
"Sure. Why don't we play a board game before settling down?" She asks him.   
"I vote monopoly." Clay told them already making his way into his closet to take it off the top shelf.   
"Alright, sounds good". She agreed.   
"Oh I went to the store and picked up some snacks." She told him pointing to her bag.   
"Sounds awesome". Justin commented.   
"Not for you, shithead. I'm not risking you puking all over my stuff again." Clay expressed.   
"This sucks." Justin pouted.  
"I know hun but the moment you're better, I promise you I'll get you a burger from McDonald's." Sheri promised him. 

The young trio sat together playing monopoly for a few hours with Clay winning after lecturing them on how to play properly by thinking ahead and having strategies in mind when it came to saving money and buying properties.  
"I'd make a awesome real estate agent." He boasted.   
"We'll see in a few years". Sheri challenged him. They passed a bag of Doritos between them with Sheri having to slap Justin's hand away when he reached for it and then pouted like a naughty toddler when he was told no.   
"Justin, stop. You'll make yourself ill." Sheri warned him.   
"Atleast you'll still stay with me" Justin told her.   
"Hey, I'm always here for you, hun. You can always come to me or talk to me about anything. You know that." Sheri reassured him. Justin sighed and looked away shrugging at her words. She sighed sadly and stood up sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping her arms around him bringing him into chest as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"Stop pouting. It's not a good look for you." She told him off playfully.   
"Do you want to talk to me about what's bothering you, hun?" She asked him. Clay busied himself by tidying up the monopoly pieces and board before grabbing his pyjamas and heading to the bathroom to change and also give them a few minutes to themselves seeing how Sheri held Justin in her arms comforting him and seeing how he melted in her arms craving the love and affection she radiated towards him. 

Clay could see how much Justin was attached to Sheri and thought if she could get him to talk it'd fire them answers on how they could help him. He found it confusing seeing how Justin switched headspaces. One minute he was the sad, dirty, beaten, scared and vulnerable little boy he found sat on a street corner begging for change in the scorching sun and the next he was back to his usual self spitting out cocky remarks. 

He really hoped he'd get some answers tomorrow.


End file.
